To Tell the Truth
by UnicornRobot
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Kara is trying to share her feelings with Lena. Lena thinks Kara is finally going to tell her she's Supergirl. Confusion ensues as they both talk about the wrong thing. [One-shot, but maybe more?]


prompt: kara trying to come out to lena as bi but lena interprets kara is coming out as being supergirl and confusion ensues. something along the lines of *kara's dorky stammering voice* "i've been wanting to tell you this for a while.." "i've been keeping it inside and it's time.." or vice versa she tries to come out as supergirl and lena is like "I KNEW IT" and kara is like you did? "yes i knew from the moment i saw you, you were bi.." - anonymous

* * *

 _"I was getting coffee with Kara Danvers when you called."_

That's really the best she could think of? Kara gives a self-deprecating shake of the head.

 _Stupid, stupid. Lena is literally a genius. A genius! And she has enough trust issues. As if isn't going to set a red light off..._

Kara groans quietly to herself and misses the look Alex shoots her.

 _'Supergirl is a liar.' A bad one._

Another groan and another look from Alex.

Everyone is in their usual spot, circled around in the main island in the DEO. She's leaning her forearms against the surface, head down, looking very studious.

But she's not.

Kara is _supposed_ to be listening to Winn rattle something off about space goop and concerning side effects - "massively concerning!". But for some reason she's just spinning her mediocre lie around in her head, replying the scene, the slight raise of an eyebrow from Lena before the CEO's masks slips back into place and she plays along, thanking Supergirl for her impeccable timing.

Lena has to know.

"So stupid."

Whoops. That was out loud. Kara pops her head up to see Winn, J'onn and Alex giving her suspicious stares.

"Delirium is not 'stupid,' Supergirl." Alex has noticed Kara's recent distraction as of late and it's clearly irritating her.

"I know, I know. Sorry - it wasn't about that - not that I'm not focused! I'm so focused, never been... focused-er." Kara cringes. That even sounded weak to her.

The confused looks just grow.

J'onn uncrosses his arms.

"Are you alright Supergirl?"

She's starting to back up a bit.

"Yup, yup. I just, uh, I have a lead I want to follow. On the goo!"

"Goop," Winn corrects, raising a pencil like a punctuation mark.

"Yeah the goop. That."

Alex is not convinced, but graciously offers Kara an out.

"How 'bout you take a fly around the city to clear your head and maybe you can tell us more about this 'goo lead-"

"Goop."

Alex rolls her eyes at Winn's intersection.

"-this _goop_ lead later. We're still analyzing the sample anyways."

"Great! Yeah, I'll let you know what I find."

Alex gives an unconvinced "uh huh" but Supergirl is already out of the building and on her way to National City.

* * *

The wind feels good, clearing. Maybe this really was all she needed. A nice, gentle flight.

 _"I was getting coffee with Kara Danvers when you called."_

"Crap!" Kara turns sharply to avoid the building she almost just clipped.

She shoots up to the roof, cape snapping in the wind. The building's windows reflect a narrow red and blue bolt.

Why does she care so much? I mean, she has to lie about this. It's part of wearing the cape. Other than that she's been perfectly honestly with Lena...

Okay, well maybe not perfectly honest. But there are just some things you can't tell a person...

Shaking her head, Kara rests her face in her hands. Her legs dangle over the building's edge. She would literally rather fall off the face of this building, sans powers, than confront the reason she feels so awful about lying to Lena.

Lena deserves more...

 _No more self pity. But on your big girl cape._

"Okay. There's one way to fix this."

She jumps up and then off the building, swooping into a smooth flight.

One lie between friends is acceptable. But two is... two is mean. And Kara Danvers isn't mean.

* * *

Lena's coffee is cold.

She doesn't even really like it - coffee has just seemed like another drug, another way to temper consciousness - but sipping the beverage gives her a nanosecond of distraction from the mountains of paperwork in front of her.

A soft knock proves to be another one.

Dressed in one of her signature print button-downs, Kara slips into her office and Lena can't help the soft smile that follows.

"Kara, it's so nice to see you."

She tilts her head down, almost preening at Lena's words.

"I - well I hope I'm not interrupting. If you're busy I can come back later! I really should have called or -"

Lena covers a small laugh and shakes her head.

"You're perfectly fine Kara. I'm always happy when you stop by."

Another rise of color sweeps across Kara's face and she fiddles with her glasses.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

Lena just smiles at this.

"Are you here for an interview or..."

The question hangs in the air for a moment.

"No, I. Well I needed to talk to you."

"Oh, alright. Is everything okay?"

Kara shuts Lena's office door and slowly makes her way further into the room. She's struggling to main eye contact with the CEO.

Five minutes ago she was so confident about this. I mean, she wasn't sure _which_ secret she was going to tell Lena, but she felt empowered.

And now? She would rather be fighting some space goop throwing monster.

This isn't lost on Lena.

She's noticing something different about her. While Kara Danvers isn't exactly the smoothest or most collected, she never looks... _scared_.

The older woman gets up from behind her desk. She's worried now. (And she's almost guilty about how good it feels to worry about someone, to _care_ about someone again.)

They stop in front of each other. Kara, worrying her lip and looking way too nervous to be stopping by with good information.

Tentatively, Lena reaches a hand out and gently squeezes Kara's arm. She tries to catch the younger woman's eye.

"You're starting to worry me."

"I've been lying to you Lena!"

She blurts it out, surprising even herself.

This... this isn't what Lena wanted to hear. She takes a protective step away from Kara.

"Okay... And do you plan on telling me about what?"

"I - we're friends right? And I hate, I hate not being honest with you - but I can't! Or, I didn't think I could. And I don't want there to be secrets between us. I feel like we know each other - well I mean we've haven't known each other long - but I care about you and know I can trust you so I can't keep ignoring this. I can't -"

Lena can't watch the girl struggle.

"Kara, _Kara_."

This snaps her out of her awaked tirade.

Everything is clicking into place and Lena gives her a small smile.

"Kara, it's okay. I know."

"You - you what?"

"I hate to brag, but I'm not exactly a dunce. I know what you're trying to say. And I understand why you kept it from me."

Kara lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

 _Lena isn't freaking out - that's good. This was maybe not a terrible idea._

"I'm so glad that you know. Surprised! But glad." Kara laughs in relief. "I thought you were going to freak out on me."

"Why? Because I'm a Luthor."

 _Wait what?_

Kara readjusts her glasses. Her forehead crinkles visibly.

"What, what does that have to do with anything? I know your brother was very anti-alien but he also seemed oddly progressiv -"

"Kara, I'm not my brother. And I'm honored to be a friend of both Kara Danvers and Supergirl."

"Oh."

So. So that's what Lena knows. That's what they're talking about...

 _Stupid Kara._

"You... know I'm Supergirl." She rocks back on her heels processing this.

Lena on the other hand is confused now.

"Yes. I thought - well isn't that what we were just talking about?"

 _Be brave Kara. Tell her no._

"Uh, yeah. I was just... confused." She shrugs. "So, yup. I'm Supergirl. And you know. As we just talked about it."

There's so much tension in the room that Kara could laser a hole through it. And they're just staring at each other and Lena looks crossed between irritated and confused and Kara is just smiling that fake-fake smile she does when she wants to cry but can't because damnit she's an adult and adults don't cry over misunderstandings.

Even ones that are with someone as beautiful and brilliant and alluring as Lena Luthor.

Kara finally breaks the tension, cutting off whatever Lena had just mustered up to say.

"Well I should probably let you go."

Lena's replying their conversation, every meeting, every interaction. Her face is stony, but her head is a mess.

With no response Kara starts to walk away and stops quickly. "And I'm glad you're okay. I'm glad Supergirl" she laughs, remembering what they just talked about. "-I'm glad I could get there in time. I would have been... I'm just glad you're ok."

She smiles a small, sad smile and reaches for the door knob.

Somehow this snaps Lena out of her racing thoughts.

"I thought you were brave."

Kara turns around, a little irked by the implied accusation.

"What?"

"I thought you were brave Kara."

Subconsciously Kara tries to stand up a little taller. Her hands go to her hips.

"I am! I just - I just told you I'm Supergirl!"

"No," Lena is walking closer. "No, _I_ told you you're Supergirl."

They're standing closer than before, Lena's heels giving her just a few inches over Kara.

"Why don't you say what you actually came here to tell me."

Lena levels her with a challenging look Her mouth, a dark cherry lipstick, is pursed.

Kara's gulps in air, like there isn't enough in the room.

"I... I told you..."

A raised eyebrow. Nuh-huh. Lena isn't playing this game anymore.

Almost ashamed, Kara dips her head before peeking up at the other woman.

"I'm not as brave as Supergirl." A finger tilts her chin up, forcing her to make eye contact with Lena.

"I'd like to contest that." They're faces are inches apart. Eyes dart to lips.

"I think I'll stop talking," Kara breathes.

A hum in agreement with this and Lena's eyes are fluttering shut as lips meet.

Her lipstick is cherry red, but Lena doesn't taste like fruit. She tastes dark and magical and intoxicating.

Pushing closer to Kara, she bringing a hand to her cheek, nibbling a lip. Two arms move to Lena's waist and Kara is careful not to squeeze too hard, but _Roas,_ Lena is perfection.

They pull apart, both out of breath.

"Wow," Kara whispers into the microscopic space between them.

Lena's laugh is deep and rich.

"That... that didn't go as planned." Kara's eyes are big and shinny. Her fingertips still hang on Lena's waist. The other woman rests her hands on strong Kryptonian arms.

"Oh," The brunette quirks an eyebrow. "Well I hope it wasn't a disappointment."

Immediately Kara is stumbling over her words to assure that it was better than should could imagine. Infinitely! And she definitely didn't mean it like that and -

"Shh, shhh Kara. I know. I'm joking." Lena's eyes are filled with mirth and she brings her hand up once again to cup Kara's face. She softens a million times over.

"You are much too sweet for this city."

"I like to think we're a good match."

The smile on Lena's face deepens and she leans into Kara for another kiss.

* * *

Hoped you all like it! Check out my Tumblr too please! Same username. If you dig the story, rate and review :D


End file.
